Genesis: A Jubilee Story
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: The prequel to my other two Jubilee/Scott stories You Don't Know and A Girl Can Dream. This is how it all began.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men... Stan Lee does...  
Note: I know Jubilee's parents were killed and she's really from Beverly Hills in the comic book, but this is movie-versed and so her past was not established._  
  
**Genesis: A Jubilee Story**  
  
I hate my sister. She was so young and immature and lacked dignity, and common sense. She's the reason that I left. The reason why I ran away from home. Well, partially. My family in general is so unsupportive of me. When I found out about my mutant powers, they weren't there for me. They only isolated me and I felt like a stranger in my own home. It was for the better that I left.  
  
I didn't tell anyone what I was planning. I didn't want anymore unnecessary attention. So I bottled everything up and planned my escape for months. I didn't really know where I would go. Being in Chicago, there really wasn't a good place to go. So I decided to set out for New York. That city was so full of life, I figured it would be easy to find a place to live.  
  
As the weeks and days passed, my day of leaving was approaching. I had booked a train ticket that would take me to New York State. I didn't have enough to get to New York City and so I took the one that would bring me to Westchester. I supposed it was close enough to where I wanted to go and I could make do with what I could afford. The week before I was going to run away, I began packing my belongings secretly. I also wrote a short note saying that it wasn't working out here and I hoped they were happier now that I was gone. I tucked it under my pillow knowing they would find it once I went missing.  
  
After much anticipation, the day had finally come. I got the train ticket out from my sock drawer and put it into my knapsack. I only had that backpack and a small duffel bag with me, but it was enough to carry the essentials: clothing, toothbrush, towel, a portable CD player and a couple of my favourite CDs. I left all the photos and memories of this life behind me. I didn't want any reminders. I put on my yellow jacket and my new sunglasses. Without looking back, I left for the train station to start a new life.  
  
I arrived half an hour before the train was to leave so I found my seat and got settled for a long ride. After what seemed like an eternity, the train pulled out of the station and I was on my way. It was going to be approximately a 7 hour trip, or so the conductor told me. I fell asleep for 2 of the hours and woke up wondering if the people back home found my note yet. I listened to my music for the remaining hours and I finally heard the words I had been waiting to hear form the conductor: "Next stop, Winchester, New York."  
  
I gathered my bags and when the train pulled up to the station, I got out and looked around at the large station. It was a beautiful place and looked very historic. I glanced up and noticed the gorgeous carved ceiling above me. I walked around a bit more and absorbed the new environment. I walked outside and the sun was beginning to set. Without realizing it, I walked right into somebody standing at the newsstand kiosk. "Oh! I'm so terribly sorry," I apologized as I looked up at the man in front of me.  
  
"That's okay," he replied with a smile. I thought to myself how gorgeous this man was. His smile was so kind and genuine, I felt compelled to talk to him. So I approached him and asked him to direct me to an affordable hotel that I could stay at. He asked me why I didn't go home and I explained to him my situation. He looked at me sympathetically and offered me a place to stay. I was hesitant at first but he clarified that it was a school for the gifted and there were other people my age living there as well. I agreed and he introduced himself as Scott Summers while we walked to his motorcycle.  
  
I held on tight behind him, both to my bag and Scott's waist. We soon pulled up to an enormous mansion behind wrought-iron gates. Scott parked his motorcycle in the garage, which held a large number of vehicles, and helped me with my bag. I couldn't help but ask him why he was wearing sunglasses when it was so dark outside. He smiled at me and told me to watch. He led me to the side and aimed his gaze at a deserted wooded area. He lifted his sunglasses and an intense red beam of light shot out of his eyes. He put his sunglasses back on and turned to me, expecting a look of horror. Instead, a smile spread across my face. I stepped forward and held out my hands.  
  
As I knew it would, my "fireworks" started to form. I controlled these orbs into a powerful sphere, then changed them into streamer-like shapes and directed them into the woods which it then exploded a small tree. "Oops," I said sheepishly.  
  
Scott looked at me in awe. "You mean... you're a mutant too?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded excitedly, now that I had found one of my own kind. Granted he was older than me by a significant amount, he was really handsome nonetheless. He carried my duffel bag for me and brought me into the mansion. We walked into an office where a bald man in a wheelchair sat. "Professor, this is Jubilee," Scott told the man.  
  
"Ah, Jubilee," he replied, as if he knew me. "Welcome to my school for the gifted. I understand you also have mutant powers." I was amazed at how he knew that and the "Professor" explained that he was psychic. His name was Charles Xavier and he had started this school as a place where mutants could go to learn about their powers and attend classes. He informed me that Scott was one of the teachers here and that he would show me to my room. I thanked him and followed Scott up the main staircase to one of the rooms. He opened the door and put my bag on one of the beds. There were two other beds in the room and I wondered who my roommates were. Scott turned to leave as I thanked him again. He smiled and said, "Enjoy your stay here Jubilee." 


End file.
